charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi, nicknamed T.K. by his brother and friends, is a member of the DigiDestined, partnered with Patamon and holder of the Crest of Hope. As the youngest of the initial seven kids, and the younger brother of Matt, T.K. is a bit of a cry-baby, but can hold his own when he has to. Matt and T.K.'s parents are divorced, and T.K. lives with their mother, Nancy Takaishi, outside of Odaiba, where Matt lives with their father. As such, he does not see as much of Matt, whom he loves very much, as he would like. He and Kari are very close. Four years before the summer of 1999, before their parents were divorced, Matt and T.K. lived in Highton View Terrace, where, one fateful night, they witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, marking them among the chosen who would be the next generation of DigiDestined. T.K. tried to tell his mother about the monsters, but she didn't believe him, and in time, he and Matt both repressed the memory, and other concerns took over, as their parents divorced, and the brothers were split up. Then, in August 1999, as the worlds weather systems went haywire around them, seven of the eight kids who had witnessed that battle four years before recieved their Digivices, and were taken to the DigiWorld. Upon arriving, T.K. formed an instant bond with Tokomon, his In-Training Digimon, their childlike natures meshing well with each other. Matt and T.K., considering they don't see a lot of each other, were having a little trouble relating, and Matt found it difficult to be a good brother, or even to really admit that he cared. However, when T.K. was under threat from Seadramon, Matt came to his rescue, but in turn, had to be saved from Seadramon by Gabumon. This act showed Matt the importance of being a good brother, and he began to make looking after T.K. his primary responsibility. T.K.'s Rookie-level Digimon, Patamon, seemed to be incapable of Digivolving at first. When the kids were split up by Devimon, and sent to different chunks of the shattered File Island, T.K. and Patamon found themselves at Primary Village, where new Baby Digimon hatch from Digi-Eggs. Patamon explained to T.K. about Baby Digimon, and T.K. recalled a memory about when he was very young, but the happy atmosphere was disturbed by Elecmon, the village's guardian, who saw T.K. and Patamon as invaders. He and Patamon fought, until T.K. made them stop, and suggested they have a tug-o-war instead. Patamon won, and Elecmon realised they weren't such bad guys, letting them stay at the village. However, Devimon had dispatched Leomon, under the influence of a Black Gear, to destroy T.K. and Patamon, knowing that it had been foretold that the smallest would destroy him. Fortunately, the other kids arrived in time to use their Digivices to drive the Black Gears out of the Leomon. The kids then scaled Infinity Mountain, and battled Devimon, who had absorbed the Black Gears into his body and grown to an enormous height. Things look bleak, as Devimon grabbed Patamon in his hand, preparing to crush him, when, miraculously, the little Digimon finally Digivolved into his Champion stage of Angemon! Drawing on energy from the other kids' Digivices, Angemon used up all of his energy to destroy Devimon, sacrificing himself in the process. A Digi-Egg formed from Angemon's remains, which T.K. then carried with him, until it hatched into Poyomon just before the kids were ready to depart for Server. When the kids arrived on Server, Poyomon Digivolved into Tokomon, and the kids ran afoul of Etemon, multiple times. After the kids received an e-mail fromDatamon, who requested that they free him from Etemon's pyramid, T.K. found his Crest, the Crest of Hope, within the pyramid. After the final battle with Etemon, during which Tai was sucked through a temporal warp back to Earth, the DigiDestined began to break up without his leadership, and soon, only Matt, T.K. and their Digimon were left together. Arriving at a lakeside amusement park, Matt left T.K., saying he was just going to go out across the lake, and would be back in a few hours. However, Matt did not return, and, several weeks, or possibly even months later, T.K. ran into DemiDevimon. DemiDevimon said that Matt was not coming back through choice, but Tokomon called him a liar. T.K. was angry with Tokomon, and threw down his Crest and Digivice, leaving with DemiDevimon. Thankfully, Tai soon returned, and was able to help T.K. escape DemiDevimon's clutches, with Tokomon Digivolving to Patamon to see him off. He and T.K. then travelled out across the lake, where they found Matt and Joe imprisoned in the diner of Digitamamon. WereGarurumon defeated Digitamamon, and then Matt and T.K. foundIzzy in the mountains. They soon met up with Tai and Joe again, who had found Mimi, and then came across Sora, who had been hiding, helping out the other kids in their tasks, to try and make her Crest of Love glow. T.K. told Sora that he didn't want her to stay away from them, because he liked her - she reminded him of his mother (it's very possible - and indeed, likely - that T.K. had something of a "little boy crush" on Sora). Sora assured T.K. she wasn't going anywhere, and then, the group was attacked by DemiDevimon's boss, Myotismon. When the kids returned to Earth to stop Myotismon's plans to find and destroy the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined, all the kids went to Highton View Terrace, realising that it was the common denominator, as they had all lived there at the same time at one point. T.K. was the first to remember the battle they had seen four years before, and one by one, the supressed memory began to return to the surface in the kids' minds. Later, Matt took Tai on the subway, intending to take him to their mother's home. However, before they got there, Patamon and T.K. got into an argument, and Patamon left in anger. T.K., Matt and Gabumon followed, and they all ran into Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, minions of Myotismon. However, they just wanted to have fun, rather than look for the Eighth Child, and when Myotismon showed up to destroy the kids, the two brave Digimon fought him, but were destroyed. In anguish, T.K.'s Digivice glowed, and Patamon Digivolved to Angemon for the second time to join WereGarurumon in beating Myotismon back. Matt then took T.K. back to their mother's. As their mother's apartment was not in central Odaiba, T.K. was not among those captured and brought before Myotismon when the city was sealed off by the villain's fog-bank. However, when he learned of the threat posed to the city, he all but demanded that his mother take him to the train station so that the could go into the city and help out. However, when they arrived at the station, they found that the trains weren't running. T.K. bumped into Joe, and the two of them voyaged across the bay on Ikkakumon's back, much to T.K.'s mother's shock. As they neared the city, they were attacked by MegaSeadramon, but Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to defeat him. They then found Wizardmon floating in the bay, where he had been thrown by Myotismon previously. Wizardmon had the Eighth Child's Crest - and told Joe and T.K. that that child was Tai's little sister, Kari! Joe and T.K. brought Wizardmon into Odaiba, and met up with the other kids at Myotismon's base, the Odaiba TV station. Angemon leant a hand in the battle, when Kari's Digimon, Gatomon, Digivolved into Angewomon to destroy him. When Myotismon returned as VenomMyotismon, T.K. had to have Angemon shoot an arrow of Hope at Matt (as did Kari have to have Angewomon shoot one of Light at Tai), to enable Gabumon (and Agumon) to Warp-Digivolve into their Mega stages, so they could defeat the tyrant. T.K. went back to the DigiWorld with the other to help battle the Dark Masters. When they were fighting Puppetmon, T.K. was captured by the villain, and forced to play a deadly game of hide and seek. T.K. outwitted him by saying he had no friends, distracting him long enough to destroy the apparatus he was using to manipulate the DigiDestined. Matt grew depressed, as he realised T.K. could take care of himself now, and thought that he was no longer needed as part of the group. Cherrymon converted his depression into anger, forcing him into a fight with Tai. When the battle ended, Matt left the group, instructing T.K. to stay with Tai. T.K. then led the remaining kids (Mimi and Joe had left also) back to Puppetmon's mansion, where they began battling with him. Matt and MetalGarurumon returned briefly to destroy Puppetmon. On the way to Machinedramon's city, Kari fell ill, and the kids hid in a large house in the city. Tai charged T.K. with looking after Kari and Sora while he and Izzy looked for medicine. Thanks to T.K., Sora, Kari and their Digimon were out of the house when it was bombed by Megadramon. When Machinedramon himself sent the kids tumbling into the sewers, T.K.'s concern for Kari came to the forefront as they and Sora searched for Tai and Izzy. Energised by a bizarre light from Kari, WarGreymon destroyed Machinedramon. T.K. and Kari built a monument to the Numemon who had sacrificed themselves in helping to defeat the villain, and then, they were attacked by Piedmon's bodyguard, LadyDevimon. During the fight, Tai sent T.K. and Sora to look for Matt, Joe and Mimi. They accomplished the task, and returned to fight Piedmon, but the villain's magics turned everyone but Kari, T.K. and Patamon into key chains. Attempting to climb a rope to safety, T.K. was grabbed by Piedmon, and Kari grabbed him, holding on tight. T.K. told her to let go, but she refused, and Piedmon simply hacked the rope in two. As the two children fell, T.K.'s Crest finally began to glow, and, at long last, Angemon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon. He saved T.K. and Kari, and used his MagnaAntidote to return everyone to normal. His Gate of Destiny attack then sucked in Piedmon's Vilemon horde, and then Piedmon himself. After the kids defeated Apocalymon, and had to say goodbye to their Digimon as the DigiWorld was being reformatted to normalcy, both T.K. and Kari had a feeling they would see their Digimon again. Eight months later, T.K. was an observer in the battle on the Internet, as Diaboromon launched nuclear missiles at Japan in hopes of exterminating the DigiDestined. T.K., who was with Matt at their grandmother's, watched as Matt went into the Internet along with Tai, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fused intoOmnimon, to destroy the villain and stop the launch. In May 2000, T.K. and the other kids were called back into the DigiWorld by Gennai, and instructed to give up the power of their Crests, creating a seal that would protect the DigiWorld from the forces of evil. However, as a side effect of this, Patamon and the other Digimon lost their ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Later, T.K. and his mother moved into a new apartment building inside of Odaiba. Four years later, on his first day at his new school, T.K. met Yolei and Cody, and walked with them to school, where he met'Davis', and learned that he was now in the same class as him and Kari. Davis immediately became jealous of T.K.’s friendship with Kari – who he had a crush on – thinking he was trying to move in on her. Later that day, as Davis tried to confront T.K., Yolei brought an e-mail for Kari that she had received from Tai, that informed them the DigiWorld was in trouble. Kari and T.K. met up with Izzy, and prepared to head into the DigiWorld, when three new Digivices emerged from the computer in front of them – they had come from the Digi-Egg of Courage, which had been found by Tai. One of the Digivices went to Davis, who then went with Kari and T.K. into the DigiWorld. T.K. was reunited with Patamon, and Davis was able to lift the Digi-Egg of Courage, releasing his partner, Veemon. Veemon then became Flamedramon to defend them from a Monochromon under the control of the Digimon Emperor. T.K. returned to the DigiWorld the next day, along with Kari, Davis, Sora, Izzy, Yolei and Cody. Davis and Veemon were captured by the Emperor, but Yolei and Cody found their Digi-Eggs and Digimon, and saved him. When the kids were attacked by a herd of Tyrannomon in the Emperor’s thrall, T.K. and Kari fled the battlefield, coming across a cave, inside of which they found the Digi-Eggs of Hope and Light. Using them, Patamon and Gatomon became'Pegasusmon '''and '''Nefertimon', who defeated and freed the Tyrannomon. T.K. participated in the missions to destroy the Control Spires in Santa Caria and in the frozen north of the DigiWorld, and then when Kari was trapped in the city of the Gardromon, he and Davis went to her rescue – arguing all the way. Without a Spire nearby, T.K. was able to have Patamon Digivolve to Angemon again to gain them access to the city, but he reverted right back to Patamon after entering. Pegasusmon and Flamedramon battled the Gardromon, and then Kari helped'Andromon' free himself from the influence of the Dark Ring controlling him. T.K. and Davis clashed a few more times, particularly during the attempts to rescue MetalGreymon from the clutches of the Emperor. A little while after this, when Kari began to suffer from recurring nightmares, he started to fear for her safety – and it was justified, as Kari found herself drawn into the enigmatic, other-dimensional World of Darkness. T.K. searched for her in earnest, unaware of the fact she was in another dimension, but then, somehow, Kari reached out across the worlds, and opened a gate, though which T.K., Patamon and Gatomon leapt. Patamon then became Pegasusmon and destroyed the Control Spire in the Dark Ocean, and somehow, Gatomon was able to Digivolve into Angewomon to save Kari from an Airdramon and to free the “Scubamon”'''that had drawn her there in the first place. However, the “Scubamon” proved to be more than meets the eye, as they changed shape, and tried to force Kari to come into their underwater kingdom. Angewomon fended them off, and Kari and T.K. returned home. Later, during the summer, T.K. and Kari got together with the other original DigiDestined, and they all told the new kids the story of their first adventure, in celebration of the anniversary of their first trip to the DigiWorld. When the DigiDestined discovered the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base, T.K., Pegasusmon and '''Tentomon followed Cody and Submarimon inside, as the base itself reached the Dark Whirlpool. While they worked on freeing the Emperor’s captives, T.K. was horrified to see that the source behind the Dark Whirlpool was none other than Devimon! Enraged by the Emperor’s audacity in attempting to control of the powers of darkness, T.K. stormed off in search of him, followed by Patamon. He soon came across the Emperor, and warned him that he didn’t know what he was getting involved with. The Emperor refused to listen, and lashed out with his whip, striking T.K., but it did not phase the boy. T.K. studied his wound – and then leapt at the Emperor, fists flying, knocking him to the ground with a single blow to the face. As the fist fight continued, the Emperor’s creation, Kimeramon, battled the other kids and their Digimon. T.K. abandoned his fight, and he and Pegasusmon saved them. Later, the Emperor took Kimeramon and his fortress on a rampage across the DigiWorld, razing cities and setting up Control Spires in his wake. The DigiDestined managed to get on board, but were defeated by Kimeramon once again. Wormmon helped Davis locate the Digi-Egg of Miracles – the fortress’s power source – which Davis used to transform Veemon into Magnamon. As Magnamon and Kimeramon battled, T.K. and the other attempted to convince the Emperor to come with them, trying to explain that Digimon were living creatures and not just data. After Magnamon destroyed Kimeramon, the Emperor ranted that he would reset the digital world, and the DigiDestined were finally able to convince him of his wrongs. He reverted to his true persona of Ken Ichijouji. Later, when Davis suggested that they allow Ken to join the group, T.K. was the only one who agreed with the idea, and observed an evening meeting between Davis and Ken. T.K. participated in the battled against Arukenimon and her unliving minions, helping Yolei and Kari use the computer in the Giga House to free the Digimon from Arukenimon’s mind control. When Arukenimon and her partner, Mummymon, combined one hundred Control Spires to form BlackWarGreymon, T.K., Pegasusmon, Kari and Nefertimon were the first to fall before the newborn villain’s might. After BlackWarGreymon revolted against Arukenimon’s control and destroyed the first Destiny Stone, T.K.’s anger began to grow again, as he viewed BlackWarGreymon as another artificial creature of evil, like Kimeramon, and Devimon before him – who had nearly caused him to lose Patamon four years before. His anger continued to rise, erupting every so often in fits of fury, as BlackWarGreymon continued to destroy the other Destiny Stones. During the battle for the fourth stone, Angemon was exposed to the stone’s energy, giving him the power to Digivolve into MagnaAngemon again. T.K. instructed MagnaAngemon to destroy BlackWarGreymon, but he failed, as BlackWarGreymon destroyed the Destiny Stone, cutting off MagnaAngemon’s power and causing him to revert to Patamon. Cody, who had not been understand of T.K.’s anger, could now see why he felt the way he did, and with that understanding, the two boys were finally able to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve – in the battle to protect the final Destiny Stone, Angemon and Ankylomon merged into Shakkoumon and joined in the fight against BlackWarGreymon. The battle was ended when T.K. and the others attempted to moved the Destiny Stone with their Digivices, which freed Azulongmon from the prison the Dark Masters had sealed him in years before. Azulongmon dealt with BlackWarGreymon, then warned the DigiDestined of a greater enemy. When Christmas came, T.K. and the others were all too happy to go to Ken’s Christmas party, but the holiday revelry was interrupted by the arrival of a Control Spire and some wild Digimon, brought through a Digi-Port by Arukenimon. The Armour Digimon destroyed the Spire, and then the original DigiDestined and the new kids teamed up together to send the wild Digimon back into the DigiWorld. However, Izzy discovered that the same scene was repeating all over the Earth, as wild Digimon and spires were appearing all across the globe. The original eight Digimon had their power to Digivolve to Ultimate restored by a power boost from one of Azulongmon’s Digi-Cores, courtesy of Gennai,' '''and then they and the kids were then taken all over the world by '''Imperialdramon' to destroy the spires and round up the wild Digimon. T.K., Tai and their Digimon were taken to France, where they met with T.K.’s grandfather, and confronted Mamemon, BigMamemon and MetalMamemon at the Palace of Versailles. The Mamemons had taken'Catherine', a French DigiDestined girl, hostage, and T.K. and Tai – both quite taken with her – freed her and her Floramon as Angemon and Greymon battled the misfits. Then, their boss, Giromon, appeared, and Angemon and Greymon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon and MetalGreymon to defeat them, along with a little help from Kiwimon, Floramon’s Champion form. Returning to Tokyo, there was no time to rest, as the Daemon Corps appeared in the city the next day, in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him. T.K., Cody, Angemon and Submarimon tackled MarineDevimon and saved a cruise ship, before joining in the battle against SkullSatamon. However, the villain quickly defeated all opposition, and the original eight Digimon sacrificed their power to Digivolve to Ultimate once again, using the energy to power up''' Imperialdramon, who'''Mode Changed to his Fighter Mode and destroyed SkullSatamon. Then, Arukenimon arrived, and convinced Ken to come with her, using a truckload of kidnapped children as leverage. As Davis, Wormmon and Raidramon pursued the truck, T.K., Cody and Jim Kido helped to evacuate a hospital as Shakkoumon battled MarineDevimon, eventually being forced to destroy him to save Cody. Everyone then converged on Highton View Terrace, where Arukenimon’s boss, Oikawa, was prepared to hand Ken over to Daemon, having already duplicated the Dark Spore and implanted it in the kidnapped kids. Daemon was single-handedly able to match the power of the kids’ three DNA Digivolved Digimon, as T.K. and Kari realised that the World of Darkness could contain Daemon’s power. Ken used the remnants of dark power within him to open a gateway into the Dark Ocean. T.K. and Kari gave him their support and strength, and were soon joined by Yolei, Cody and Davis, opening the gate wide, and sending Daemon through. The DigiDestined then had to keep watch over the kids Oikawa had implanted with Dark Spores, as they grew within them. T.K.’s mother was able to track down the names and addresses of the kids, and T.K. and Cody trailed Noriko, who shocked them by kicking a cat from her path. Soon, Noriko’s spore flowered prematurely, and Oikawa absorbed its power, fatally injuring the returned BlackWarGreymon, who used the last of his strength to seal the Highton View Terrace gate. T.K. and the other DigiDestined (sans Tai and Sora) then watched over Highton View Terrace, awaiting the return of Oikawa and the Spore kids. Oikawa then opened a portal to what he thought was the DigiWorld, but when T.K. and the others followed him, the kids and Arukenimon and Mummymon through, they found that it led to a completely different dimension, where the truth finally came out – Oikawa was possessed by the spirit of Myotismon, who had been manipulating his actions for the last four years. Myotismon exited Oikawa’s body and used the power of the Dark Spore to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. After destroying Arukenimon and Mummymon, he turned his attention to the DigiDestined, who were terrified – too scared to even fight. Davis and ExVeemon went up against MaloMyotismon, as the other began to overcome their fears and hide them from MaloMyotismon’s mind-reading powers. The tactic didn’t work, however – MaloMyotismon then subjected the kids to illusions of their greatest desires instead. T.K. saw his family back together again, and sat and ate dinner with them, but Patamon and Davis managed to pull him out of it. Then they and the others helped freed Ken from his illusion, and they all used the power of the dimension to their own ends, making their Digimon Digivolve into all their separate forms at once. Patamon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon and Shakkoumon joined with all the other Digimon in attacking the villain, who then fled into the DigiWorld and absorbed the darkness there, boosting his powers and initiating his plan to shroud both Earth and the DigiWorld in pure darkness forever, under his rule. As the DigiDestined from all across the world gathered with their Digimon, T.K. and the others convinced the Spore kids to realise their dreams were not meaningless, as they had been lead to believe. This positive energy destroyed MaloMyotismon’s body, and then everyone used their Digivices to power up Imperialdramon, who used his Giga Crusher attack to destroy Myotismon’s spirit, hopefully for good. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon, Tai, Matt and Omnimon returned to the Internet to battle the villain, while T.K. and the other younger kids set about rounding up the Kuramon that had begun to appear in the real world. T.K. and Cody found one at a soccer game, and then T.K., Kari and their Digimon ventured into the 'net to help Omnimon out. With their help, Diaboromon was destroyed, but the Kuramon escaped to the real world, where they merged into Armageddemon. T.K. and Kari returned to the real world, to Izzy's apartment, while Imperialdramon Paladin Mode destroyed Armageddemon. Twenty-five years into the future, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Patamon is still at T.K.’s side. T.K. has married, and has a son, who has a Tokomon for a partner. In the aftermath of MaloMyotismon's defeat, Digimon could no longer be kept secret from the world, and so T.K. began to write a book to help people learn and understand them. In his adulthood, he has become a novelist, working on a series of books about the adventures of the DigiDestined. Chronologically speaking, T.K. first appears in ''"Digimon: The Movie.” 'He first appears in the series in '“And so it begins..."' In season one, his voice is supplied by Wendee Lee, while in season two, he is performed by Doug Erholtz.'' Category:Film characters